The vertebrate spine is the axis of the skeleton providing structural support for the other body parts. In humans, the normal spine has seven cervical, twelve thoracic and five lumbar segments. The lumbar spine sits upon the sacrum, which then attaches to the pelvis, and in turn is supported by the hip and leg bones. The bony vertebral bodies of the spine are separated by intervertebral discs, which act as joints but allow known degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending, and axial rotation.
The typical vertebra has a thick anterior bone mass called the vertebral body, with a neural (vertebral) arch that arises from the posterior surface of the vertebral body. The central of adjacent vertebrae are supported by intervertebral discs. Each neural arch combines with the posterior surface of the vertebral body and encloses a vertebral foramen. The vertebral foramina of adjacent vertebrae are aligned to form a vertebral canal, through which the spinal sac, cord and nerve rootlets pass. The portion of the neural arch which extends posteriorly and acts to protect the spinal cord's posterior side is known as the lamina. Projecting from the posterior region of the neural arch is the spinous process.
The intervertebral disc primarily serves as a mechanical cushion permitting controlled motion between vertebral segments of the axial skeleton. The normal disc is a unique, mixed structure, comprised of three component tissues: the nucleus pulpous (“nucleus”), the annulus fibrosus (“annulus”) and two vertebral end plates. The two vertebral end plates are composed of thin cartilage overlying a thin layer of hard, cortical bone which attaches to the spongy, richly vascular, cancellous bone of the vertebral body. The end plates thus act to attach adjacent vertebrae to the disc.
The spinal disc and/or vertebral bodies may be displaced or damaged due to trauma, disease, degenerative defects, or wear over an extended period of time. One result of this displacement or damage to a spinal disc or vertebral body may be chronic back pain. A common procedure for treating damage or disease of the spinal disc or vertebral body may involve partial or complete removal of an intervertebral disc. An implant, which may be referred to as an interbody spacer, can be inserted into the cavity created where the intervertebral disc was removed to help maintain height of the spine and/or restore stability to the spine. An example of an interbody spacer that has been commonly used is a cage, which typically is packed with bone and/or bone-growth-inducing materials. However, there are drawbacks associated with conventional interbody spacers, such as cages and other designs. For instances, conventional interbody spacers may be too large and bulky for introduction into the disc space in a minimally invasive manner, such as may be utilized in a posterior approach. Further, these conventional interbody spacers may have inadequate surface area contact with the adjacent endplates if sized for introduction into the disc space in a minimally invasive manner. In addition, conventional interbody spacers designed for introduction into the disc space in a minimally invasive manner may lack sufficient space for packing of bone-growth-inducing material, thus potentially not promoting the desired graft between the adjacent endplates.
Therefore, a need exists for an interbody spacer that can be introduced in a minimally manner that provides a desired amount of surface area contact with the adjacent endplates and has an increased space for packing of bone-growth-inducing material.